


Ranmaru's body betrays him - Version 2

by HeavenlyMeow



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frustration, Hiccups, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm, Quartet Night - Freeform, Starish - Freeform, hiccup cures, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow
Summary: This is the same as the other version but at the end there's something extra.---------Ranmaru's body decides it would be the perfect time to attack him. With such a busy day, can he get through it while keeping his hiccups quiet?
Relationships: Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Ranmaru's body betrays him - Version 2

Ranmaru sighs as his body jolts again. He looks to the clock on his bedside table to see its 6am.  
For the past 2 hours, he has been laying there, staring up at the ceiling as his body betrays him.  
The last time he remembers getting hiccups was when he was 11. His friends had made him try cure after cure but in the end, he had to wait for them to go on their own as the cures didn’t work.  
Why did they decide to start now? He has a full day ahead and having hiccups is going be a nightmare.

He gets out of bed dreading the day that is to come and slips on his favourite pair of black jeans, the ones with a rip on the knee. He then grabs his black sleeveless hoodie with ‘ROCK’ in big red letters on the back and pulls it over his head.  
Walking over to his sideboard, he opens the top draw where we see a box of jewellery. He pulls out a thick silver and black bracelet and some plastic wristbands he has collected from concerts he had been too and puts them on his left wrist.

When he exits his bedroom, he spots Camus sitting on the sofa, book in one hand, a cup of tea in the other.  
“Morning.” Ranmaru gets out between hiccups.  
Camus doesn’t look up from his book but just gives him a small grunt to acknowledge he knows Ranmaru is there.

Ranmaru goes into the kitchen and grabs a banana from the fruit bowl. He’s not really feeling up to having a full breakfast. He snaps the top of the banana and starts peeling it before putting it into his mouth biting off the top.  
He chews it a few times but as he swallows, a hiccup interrupts causing him to choke a little.

*cough cough* *hic*

Camus looks up from his book and turns to Ranmaru who hits his chest with his fist. Camus rolls his eyes then goes back to reading. He decides to finish his banana in his room.

\---------

Ranmaru’s day starts with some guitar practice with Otoya. They have been working on a new song together so they’ve been trying to get in as much practice as they can. He had text Otoya to cancel the morning practice but Otoya had begged him not too. He was really excited to be learning from Ranmaru since his guitar skills were top notch.

He finds Otoya is already in the music room, guitar in hand practicing the chords.  
Otoya looks up when he hears footsteps and gives Ranmaru a big bright smile.  
“Ranmaru-senpai. Good Morning.”  
“Good Morning.” Ranmaru is able to suppress a hiccup so Otoya doesn’t notice.

He opens his guitar case and sits opposite Otoya.  
“Can we start from the beginning today?” Otoya asks as he shifts on his chair to get into a comfortable position.  
“Sure.” Ranmaru answers. If he can keep his replies short, he might be able to get through this without Otoya noticing he has hiccups.

They begin playing, which is a little difficult when your body keeps jerking but he WILL do this no matter what. He’s a professional.

After running through the song a few times, they finally get the sound they have been practicing so hard for.  
“That’s it. It sounds so amazing. I think we’re ready to start recording. Don’t you agree Ranmaru-senpai?” Otoya is elated. They finally have the song they wrote together sounding perfect.  
Ranmaru nods and gives Otoya a small smile.

*Hic*

Otoya had started putting his guitar back into his case when he suddenly stops and looks up to Ranmaru.  
“Was that you?” Otoya asks as Ranmaru’s body jerks.  
“No.” Ranmaru stands up and puts his guitar away. Maybe if he leaves now, Otoya will forget what he heard.

*hic*

“Damn it.” Ranmaru lets another hiccup slip out. He had been trying so hard to hide them, why did they have to get louder now?  
“Have you tried holding your breath? When Tokiya last got the hiccups, it worked for him.” Otoya suggests.  
“Hiccup cures *hic* don’t work on m- *hic* me.” He replies as he lifts up his guitar case ready to leave.  
“Just try it anyway. You never know. It may work this time.” Otoya insists.

Ranmaru sighs and puts his guitar case down.  
“Fine. I’ll *hic* try it.”  
He takes a deep breath in and holds it. Otoya looks on, eyes wide waiting to see if it worked.  
After 50 seconds, he lets all the air out but it’s followed by a hiccup.  
“Try again.” Otoya says.  
So he does but again it doesn’t work.  
“I’m lea- *hic* ving.” He picks up his guitar case again and leaves the music room.  
“Wait.” Otoya yells after him but Ranmaru isn’t stopping.

After taking his guitar back to his room, he sits on his bed and puts his head in his hands. When are these damn hiccups going to end? He has a photo shoot next with Ren and Masato.

He decides to try holding his breath again but again it doesn’t work. He makes a fist with both hands and hits his thighs in frustration.

\---------

Ranmaru arrives at the studio where the photo shoot is to take place. Ren and Masato have already arrived. Masato is changing into one of the outfits they’ve been supplied with as Ren sits in the makeup chair where a hairdresser is pulling his hair back into a half up, half down pony tail.

He places his bag on an empty chair as Ren notices him first.  
“Ran-chan. Good morning.”  
“Morning.” Ranmaru replies as he closes his mouth stopping a hiccup.  
“Are you okay? You look tired.” Ren notices.  
“I’m fine (silent hiccup) I’ll have a nap later (silent hiccup)”

Ranmaru enters the change rooms as Masato exits.  
“Morning Kurosaki-san”  
“Morning.” Ranmaru closes the door.

Masato looks to Ren with a concerned face but Ren just shrugs his shoulders. They both know he isn’t much of a talker anyway.

The theme for today’s photo shoot is Host Clubs, so all three men are wearing very nice suits. Ren is wearing a dark grey suit, white shirt and dark orange tie. Masato is wearing a white suit, white shirt and blue vest. Ranmaru is wearing a black suit, black shirt and red tie with a skull clip on the jackets lapel.

A chair is placed on set for Masato to sit while Ren and Ranmaru stand behind him. Ren on his left, Ranmaru on his right.  
“Akari, bring in the roses.” The cameraman calls out.  
A young lady, dressed in a summery dress walks onto set carrying three red roses. She hands them the roses blushing slightly then runs off set. The cameraman stands behind the camera.

“Hijirikawa-san, lean forward just a little more…. Perfect…. Jinguij-san, turn a little to the left. A little more…. Great…. Kurosaki-san, you seem a little stiff today. Is everything okay?” the cameraman asks.  
“Just fine (silent hiccup)”  
“Okay.... Good… Place your right hand on the back of the chair and lean forward slightly.”  
They follow his instructions and the cameraman begins shooting. After a while, they have all relaxed a little more.

“Wonderful… Now show me how you would entice the ladies to pick you as their host.”

Ranmaru, Ren and Masato begin changing poses as the camera goes off.  
“Yes… Amazing…Is it getting a little hot in here?” The cameraman fans himself.  
\- Half an hour later -  
“Let’s take a 20 minute break while I look over the photos. We got some amazing shots today.”

They hand the roses to another young lady as Akari walks over with a glass of water, holding it out to Ranmaru. Ren and Masato look on in surprise. He takes the glass from Akari and bows.  
“You have an admirer.” Ren teases.  
“Excuse me. (silent hiccup)”. He walks over to his chair and places the glass on the table next to him. Akari walks up to him.  
“Did it not work?” She asks.

Ranmaru turns to her as a hiccup escapes his lips. Akari notices the glass is still full.  
“I noticed you had the hiccups and thought this might help.” She says shyly.  
“Oh *hic*. Thank you.”  
He picks up the glass and drinks it all at once. He hands the glass back to Akari who smiles and then leaves him alone.

*hic*

“I knew it.” Ranmaru thinks to himself. “I knew it wouldn’t work.”

He sits on the chair and puts his head in his hands. Sigh. It’s been hours and these hiccups aren’t stopping.  
A hand suddenly grabs has shoulder making him jump. He looks up to see Ren and Masato standing beside him.

*hic*

He can’t help but let a loud hiccup escape from the fright.  
“I thought that might work.” Ren sighs.  
“What are *hic* you doing?” Ranmaru glares at Ren.  
“I thought scaring you might stop your hiccups.”  
“It did- *hic* didn’t….. Wait… *hic* how did you know *hic* I had hiccups.”  
“Did you think no one had noticed?” Ren giggles. “You may be keeping them quiet but your body is still reacting to them.

Ranmaru puts his head in his hands again, as his cheeks go red from embarrassment.  
“That's a wrap. We got some fantastic photos today. Good work everyone.” The cameraman bows to his staff, Ranmaru, Masato and Ren as they all bow back.  
Ranmaru grabs his bag and pushes passed Masato and Ren. “I’m leaving *hic.”

\---------

Ranmaru decides to have lunch at home. After the morning he has had, he doesn’t want more people trying to cure his hiccups. He just wants to be alone.

As he opens the door to the apartment, he is shocked to see Renji is home.  
“Shit.” Ranmaru says under his breath as he tries to get to his bedroom without being seen.  
As he opens his bedroom door he is stopped when he hears his name.  
“Ran-Ran. Welcome back.” Renji’s cheerful voice can be heard behind him.

He starts walking into his room ignoring him.  
“Hey. Don’t ignore me.” Renji runs after him. “Ren-Ren called me.”

Ranmaru’s eyebrow twitches. He throws his bag on his bed and turns to face Renji.  
“And?” Ranmaru replies in an annoyed tone.  
“Well, he told me you have the hiccups and won’t let anyone help you.”  
“That idi- *hic* idiot.” He starts pushing Renji out of his room. “Get out *hic*.”  
“Wai----t.. Let me help you.”  
“Leave *hic*.”

Renji puts his arms out and grabs the door frame. Ranmaru continues to push but Renji is stronger than he thought. He sighs and finally gives up.  
“Look. *hic*. Holding my bre- *hic* breath didn’t work. Drinking wa- *hic* water didn’t work and scaring me *hic* didn’t work. How are you *hic* going to help me?” He is so over having hiccups.

“Wait here.” Renji runs into the kitchen, opens the fridge and takes out a bottle. Ranmaru can’t see what he’s doing but he’s damn sure he’s not going to like it. He pours the liquid in the bottle into a cup then turns on the hot tap. When the water is warm enough, he pours some into the cup, mixing it together with a spoon. Renji takes the cup back to Ranmaru and hands it him.

“What is this *hic*?” He scrunches his face up as he looks at the cup.  
“Apple cider vinegar mixed with some warm water. My mum use to give this to me as a child to cure my hiccups. It works. Try it.”

Renji watches as Ranmaru brings the cup to his lips. As he takes the first sip, his face shows disgust and pushes the cup towards Renji.  
“Ugh *hic*. This is gross *hic.”  
“You have to drink it all or it won’t work.”  
“No wa- *hic* way.”  
“Come on. You want these hiccups gone right? Hold your nose and drink it all at once.”

Ranmaru looks back at the cup and decides he might as well try it. He holds his nose and brings the cup to his lips, drinking it as fast as he can.

*Gulp Gulp Gulp*

When it’s all gone, he sticks his tongue out.  
“UGH.. That’s so disgusting.” He hands the cup back to Renji.  
“Well. Did it work?” Renji asks curiously.

5 seconds later - *hiccup*

“Nope.” Ranmaru shakes his head as he continues to taste that foul drink in his mouth.  
“Hmm. Well, I don’t know what else to do.” Renji is disappointed. He really wanted it to work.

Camus soon enters the apartment and walks right passed them ignoring them.  
“Hey Myu-chan.” Renji yells after him.  
“What do you want?” Camus replies in an uninterested tone.  
“Ran-Ran has the hiccups and we’ve tried everything. Got any ideas?”  
Camus looks over to Ranmaru as a hiccup jerks his body. “Can’t help you.”

Camus walks into his room and slams the door.

“Wow. He’s grumpier than usual today.” Renji says as he takes the glass back into the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you Ran-Ran.” Renji apologises. “I came back to grab some notes, so I better get going. Good luck.”

He watches Renji grab some papers from the dining table and leave the apartment.

Ranmaru walks into his room and flops down on the bed. He rolls onto his back and looks up to the ceiling. He would love to take a nap before recording starts after lunch but while he has the hiccups, that isn’t going to happen.  
How is he even going to sing like this? Maybe he should cancel and hope the producer understands.

He soon hears a knock on his door and looks up to see Camus standing in the doorway.  
“Come to *hic* make fun of me *hic?” Ranmaru sits up looking defeated.

Camus enters the room and stands in front of him.  
“I have an idea that might help cure those hiccups.”

He looks up to Camus confused. Camus usually doesn’t bother with other people’s problems. If it’s of benefit to him, then yes. But why would he care about Ranmaru having hiccups.

“It’s not *hic* some weird conco- *hic* concoction is it. That stuff Renji *hic* gave me was gross.”  
“Nothing like that.” Camus kneels down in front of Ranmaru, opening Ranmaru's legs.  
“Woah *hic*. What do you think *hic* you’re doing?” Ranmaru closes his legs pushing Camus away.  
“I don’t want to be hearing your hiccups for the rest of the day, so do what I say.” Camus pulls his legs open again and starts unbuttoning the top of his jeans, then slowly unzips all the way down.

Ranmaru leans back resting his hands on the bed behind him. He looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes.  
Maybe if he pretends it’s a hot girl he met at a rock concert, he might be able to enjoy it.

Camus moves Ranmaru's underwear down revealing his cock. Camus leans down and takes hold of it, flicking the tip with his tongue.  
“*hic* Ahhh.” He grabs onto the blanket as he feels Camus’ tongue tease him.  
Camus then kisses down the side of the shaft, taking his balls in one hand making sure to give them some attention. He rubs Ranmaru’s balls gently in his fingers, as he works his way back up the shaft to the tip. He finally puts it in his mouth till it touches the back of his throat. He gags for a second but continues. Moving his mouth up and down, he can hear Ranmaru moaning. He’s starting to get a little excited himself but Ranmaru can’t know about that.

As he continues to suck on Ranmaru’s cock, he notices the hiccups are a little faster. If this doesn’t work, Ranmaru is definitely going to punch him.  
Ranmaru has started moving his hips. He soon grabs onto Camus' hair pushing his cock in further causing Camus to gag again.

Camus pulls away and coughs.  
“*cough cough* Don’t do that.”  
Ranmaru lets his hair go. “So- *hic* sorry.”  
Camus leans back down to finish. 

*HIC* *HIC* *HICCUP*

When Ranmaru is about to cum, Camus moves back and out of the way. Ranmaru arches his back and his knuckles go white from grabbing onto the blanket so hard.

“*HAH HAH *HIC* HGNNNNN.”

Ranmaru falls onto the bed panting heavily. Camus stands up and waits.  
“There you go. Hiccups are gone.” Camus walks to the door but before he leaves he hears –

*HICCUP*

Ranmaru groans. “For *hic* fuck sake *hic*.”

Still lying on the bed, his arms over his face, his body continues to be assaulted by hiccups. Now they are faster and louder. He can’t hide them anymore.  
“Thanks *hic* a lot Cam- *hic* Camus. It didn’t work *hic*. And now *hic* they’re worse.”

Camus stands at the door as he hears Ranmaru’s hiccups echoing throughout the room. He really thought they would go away but I guess it wasn’t enough.  
Camus takes off his tie and turns to face Ranmaru. “Guess I have no other choice.”

He walks over to the bed and starts tying Ranmaru’s wrists together.  
“Wha…? *hic* Hey!!” Ranmaru has no idea what’s going on.  
Camus pulls Ranmaru by the wrist so he’s fully on the bed and ties the other end to the bedhead.

“Quiet.” Camus demands. “I’m taking responsibility.”

Ranmaru tries to wriggle out of the knot but it’s too tight. He then tries to undo it with his teeth with no luck.  
“Untie *hic* me.” He glares at Camus who is standing beside the bed. Camus turns to the sidetable and opens the top drawer to find lube and condoms.  
“Predictable.” Camus mutters under his breath as he opens the condom packet and takes one out. He picks up the lube and closes the draw placing them both on the sidetable.  
Ranmaru can’t believe he would go through his things.

“If you *hic* leave now, *hic* we can forget *hic* anything happen- *hic* ed.” Ranmaru again tries to get out of the knot but Camus leans down stealing a kiss.  
Ranmaru can’t push him away so he tries to turn his head but Camus puts his hands to Ranmaru’s cheeks, stopping him. As Camus keeps their lips pressed together, Ranmaru looks up into his icy blue eyes.  
“So pretty.” He thinks to himself. “Wait. No. No. No. We can’t do this.”

As they part, Camus licks his lips.  
“Oh hell.” Ranmaru is getting a little turned on.

Camus stands up and starts unbuttoning his white striped shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. He places it over the chair making sure it doesn’t get wrinkles then climbs on top of Ranmaru.  
Ranmaru follows the curves of Camus chest with his eyes. Camus may be a sugar addict, but he still seems to keep himself in shape. Chiselled abs, defined pecks. Ranmaru feels his cock twitch.

Camus moves a piece of his long blonde hair behind his ear as he stares down at Ranmaru.  
Because his hands are tied, Camus isn’t able to take Ranmaru’s hoodie off, so he starts pushing it up revealing his stomach and then his chest.  
Ranmaru doesn’t know what to say. He just lies there hiccupping as he watches Camus.  
They’ve never been this close before. He can feel the heat radiating off of Camus’ body.

Ranmaru then goes to speak but Camus puts a finger to his lips stopping him. “I told you to be quiet.”  
Usually Camus’ arrogance can be annoying but right now, it’s kind of a turn on. The way he’s taking control, Ranmaru’s not hating it.  
Ranmaru decides to just stop resisting and relaxes his body.  
“Good boy.” Camus praises.

Since Camus had dragged him along the bed, his jeans had moved down to his knees, so he wriggles a little to move them down more so he can kick them off. Camus looks surprised by this before giving a small grin. He helps him remove his jeans and then proceeds to remove Ranmaru’s underwear. Camus can see Ranmaru’s cock is twitching, so he grabs some lube from the sidetable and squirts some onto his fingers.

“Open your legs.” He demands and Ranmaru obeys.

Using his other hand, he spreads Ranmaru’s butt cheeks to expose his hole. The sudden cold air in that area makes Ranmaru flinch.  
Camus traces the rim then slowly moves his finger in. It’s so tight. He then slips in a second finger, followed by a third. Camus can see Ranmaru is a little uncomfortable so he starts off gently pushing his fingers in a little at a time. Once they are almost in, he scissors his fingers in small motions as Ranmaru begins to relax more.  
As Camus fingers Ranmaru, he unzips his pants and starts stroking his own cock getting himself ready.  
When he feels he has stretched it enough, he removes his fingers and gets off of the bed. He undoes his belt before slipping his pants off and folding them on the chair. He takes the condom and gets back on the bed, kneeling between Ranmaru’s thighs.

“Please *hic* untie me *hic*. I want to *hic* be able to *hic* touch you too *hic*.” Ranmaru pleads in a quiet voice as he gives Camus the puppy dog eyes.  
Camus can’t resist that look, so he leans over and unties him.  
Ranmaru uses this chance to pull Camus in for a kiss. This time it’s not a peck, it’s a full on tongue wrestle. Camus then tries to pull away but he is caught in Ranmaru’s tight embrace and can’t move.  
As they continue to make out, Camus pinches Ranmaru’s nipple which shocks him into letting go.

“Oww *hic*.” Why did you *hic* do that?”

“Behave.” Camus says in a stern voice as he moves back between Ranmaru’s legs.  
Camus opens the condom packet with his teeth then slips the condom on before lifting Ranmaru’s legs and resting them on his chest which lifts Ranmaru’s hips off the bed.  
He takes hold of his cock and moves it into position. As the tip nudges Ranmaru’s hole, Ranmaru is hit with a really hard hiccup causing his body to tense. Ranmaru puts a hand to his chest, it must have hurt.

“You okay?” Camus asks as another hard hiccup rocks his body.  
“Keep *hic* going.” Ranmaru moans as he tries to take a deep breath, clearly in pain.

Camus pushes his cock into Ranmaru who grabs onto the blanket with one hand while keeping the other on his chest.  
Camus starts moving his hips as he feels the warmth inside Ranmaru. Slow thrusts as he sets a rhythm. He watches Ranmaru’s stomach as the hiccups force it out hard. Not even Ranmaru’s hard muscles can stop them.  
He starts to move faster, using his hands to support Ranmaru’s hips. They can both feel the warmth moving through their bodies, the climax beginning to build.  
Ranmaru’s cock has started twitching and seeping, ready to release his load. After a few more hard thrusts they both cum together. Ranmaru coming all over his stomach.

Camus pulls out and takes off the full condom, wrapping it in some tissue paper. He throws it into the bin by the bed.

“I hope you’re cleaning that up?” Ranmaru asks looking at the bin. “Wait. They stopped. My hiccups stopped.”

Camus gets off the bed, grabs his clothes and leaves the room. He turns back one last time. “This never happened.” 

After Camus leaves, Ranmaru lies there laughing.


End file.
